1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for a vehicle axle nut.
2. Technical Background
Fastening devices for a nut are rather well known from the prior art. For example, US 733,532 discloses an axle nut securement which is fashioned as a single piece with an axle nut being secured. The axle nut securement has an elastic fork, which is designed to engage with corresponding recesses on the inside of the axle. However, the problem with such fastening devices is that a so-called “residual torque” is exerted on the nut in rotating screw elements or axles, which can lead to a loosening of the nut.
Thus, the problem of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for a nut, especially an axle nut, as well as a screw connection, especially for vehicle axles, which ensure a secure fastening of the nut on the corresponding screw element.